Turnabout Ghosts
by Darkblah1123
Summary: Naomi's possibly biggest case since The Raging Bomber. Phoenix's possibly biggest case since Turnabout for Tomorrow. Now they must work together to find and uncover the truth. Rated T for Blood, Gore, and Foul Language. (Reviews are Appreciated!)
1. New Crime

**Hello Internet! This is my first Crossfiction! You really get thrown into this one, so I hope you enjoy this fun ride!**

* * *

"Come on... No matches..." Agent Navel quickly called Doctor Kimishima to tell her about his findings.

"Can I borrow you for a minute, Dr. Kimishima?"

"If it involves the case,"

"Okay then. There weren't any matches here for the fingerprints."

"First timer?"

"Seems like it..."

"What has this world come to...? I'm going to the crime scene."

"What? But I thought we determined that there isn't-" Kimishima quickly muted Navel, _He really needs to stop worrying so much..._ She thought, as she locked her office, and left to the crime scene.

* * *

"The victim's house... Let's take a look..." Kimishima entered the house, immediately remembering that the crime took place in the living room, just before stepping in a pool of blood. "Hmph... That was close... Let's see if there is something here I could use..."

From the door, (Where she is standing.) To the left, was the pathway to the kitchen, in the middle, there was a flat-screen TV with a couch facing away from her. To her right, there was many pictures on the wall, showing many different people, possible family, friends, and enemies.

"Hm... Maybe I could have Little Guy find out about the victim's background... Huh...?" _There's blood on this picture of a group of friends, but it's only over a certain girl... Odd. _She thought, as she quickly took a picture of it with her phone, and sent it as a card to her computer.

_Anything else here...? Well... Might as well examine the Kitchen._ Kimishima quickly walked over to the kitchen on the left. _Let's spray a little luminol here... and light it up with the ALS... Nothing, just as I- Wait, There is a little bit of blood here... _That blood was on a few shards of ceramic material, quick picture of it, and sent over to the computer.

**Ring!** **Ring!**

"Little Guy, what do you want?"

"Something isn't right, the guys over here are going to apprehend a suspect!"

"Wait, but we haven't determined a person who could have done this."

"I know! But these guys think they found somebody!"

"Then try to convince them otherwise, in the mean time, I'll be going back to my office, call me, or don't call me."

"W-Wait! How am I su-" Kimishima quickly cut the call, _You have to figure that out, stupid._

Back at the office, she got on her computer and called Little Guy. "Little Guy?"

"..."

"Must have left his computer and phone at his desk." _That isn't in his nature... Maybe I should-_ She was cut off by a tired Navel busting down the door of her office.

"D-Doctor!"

"You know, the least you could do is knock..." She chuckled, looking at the drenched FBI Agent. "What do you need, Little Guy?"

"I-I wasn't able to stop them!"

"Hmph... Well, who did they arrest?"

"A guy by the name of Garry Loua... They're questioning him right now."

"Hm... Well, better not dwell on it, head back to your space, I'm about to send you a new piece of information..."

"Wait a minute! You don't give one crap about this guy?!"

"Well, we're gonna prove him innocent, aren't we?"

"I-I guess, b-but..."

"Get out of my office and back to your own."

"C-Cold..." Little Guy said, as he left to his own abode.

_Now... Back to business..._

"Ack! Oof! Ugh..."

"I'm guessing you made it back to your office, how did you make it there so quickly? It takes a good few minutes to get there..."

"I used the last of my adrenaline and ended up slipping on an ice cube, it made me go faster..."

"But the ice cube would melt, and I would lose momentum."

"After it melted, I kept running, with a new adrenaline boost..."

"I see... I found some new things at the scene."

"Really? I thought we determined that the scene didn't have much."

"Well, that's before I took a look at the pictures and the kitchen."

"Huh... That's what these cards are, right?"

"Yeah, one of a picture with blood on it, and one with blood on ceramic pieces."

"Hm... That's odd..."

"What?"

"The card with the picture... There is only blood over a girl..."

"That's one of the two things I was going to ask you. I need you to get a blood test and find out who this girl is. I'd also like for a recording of the questioning for Garry Loua."

"Got it, and this time I'll actually bring my phone..."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kimishima remarked, just before she cut off the conversation.

_Hm... Let's go over the case..._

_The victim, a 29 year-old male, by the name of Kenny Jacob, was found in his house, murdered, with a big circular wound on his chest, it wasn't very deep. As I examined him, he had a small cut on the right side of his neck. On his personal effects, there seemed to be blood on the right shoulder of his plaid button up shirt, and very small amounts of blood on the middle of his shirt, there also seemed to be bits of dust on the very bottom edge of his dark jeans._

_Now I can start to piece this together..._

_The blood on his shirt came from the circular wound on his chest, but I also learn that the weapon is possibly circle-shaped. I'd better send this over to Little Guy later... The cut on his neck might be the source of the blood on his shoulder, but there seems to be to much to come from that small of a cut... I should talk to Little Guy about this..._

"Hey, Little Guy?"

"Good timing, I was just about to send you the recording of the questioning. Anyway, what do you need?"

"Meet me at the evidence room."

"Huh? Why?"

"I need your opinion on something..."

"Me? My opinion? Well, that's a first..."

"Just meet me over there..."

* * *

"What do you need my opinion of?"

"Look at the cut on the victim's neck, now look at the victim's shirt, it's shoulder to be exact, what do you notice?"

"...There is to much blood here..."

"Exactly..."

"But I think we'll need a professional to look at this..."

"Are you saying that I'm not professional?"

"Huh?! Erm... N-No! Of course- What?!"

"That's a cute tie you have... Can I get a better look?" She said, as she grabbed his tie and moved close to his face.

"I-I hate it when you do this..."

"Heh, that's all I needed to know, thanks." She left, leaving a very confused Little Guy in the evidence room.

"Why does she always do that to me...?"

* * *

"Well, I know I can add a card that is about to much blood on his shoulder... Oh, the recording."

**RECORDING START**

1: M-Me?! Commit a Murder?!

2: W-Who was killed?

3: Kenny? Oh no...

4: Kenny was my best friend...

5: He just broke up with his girlfriend, so he wanted to go out for a drink...

6: We went out with a few other friends.

7: Well, aside from Kenny and myself, there was three others, Taylor, Jamie, and Lesl.

8: They all left pretty early, making sure they weren't to drunk.

9: I drove him home, since I don't really drink much, but Kenny was more then drunk.

10: I immediately left after.

11: Who was his girlfriend? Her name is Crystal.

"Hm... Hey, Little Guy?"

"Huh?"

"Can you question the victim's Ex-Girlfriend?"

"I was just about to set-up the interrogation. I'll get back to yo in a little bit, oh, and I got the results of the blood test back, the blood on the picture is his, and the blood on the ceramic pieces isn't his."

"Hm... That's odd... One more thing, Question Garry again, about if he saw somebody in Kenny's house."

"Alright, see you in a little bit."

_The blood on the ceramic isn't his? Hm... Is this a sign o struggle? Maybe I should head over to the scene..._

* * *

_Hm... It feels different... Somehow... As if... Somebody is here...! The person is in the kitchen! ...Where's my gun?! Don't be scared... Just stay alert... Grab a knife? Sure... _She thought as she quietly grabs a knife from the kitchen table.

"W-Who is it?"

"..."

_W-What do I do now?_

"A-Are you a b-bad person?"

"No... are you a little girl?"

"Y-Yes... But it doesn't mean I can't kill!" The little girl said, as she stood up, holding Kimishima's gun.

"Wait a minute...! Don't do this. I'm not the bad guy!"

"If you aren't the bad guy... Then who killed my daddy?!" She exclaimed, as she quickly fell into tears.

"A-Are you okay?" Kimishima asked, still filled with adrenaline from that fright.

"No! No! I am not! My dad is dead!"

_Kenny had a child? I'd better ask Little Guy about this..._

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen..."

_Fourteen... After having a father for fourteen years... I can believe this anger..._

"Do you have a mother that's still alive?"

"Yes, but... She's a bitch! She never cared about me! All she did was treat me wrong, and she always cheated on daddy!" She yelled as kept swinging around Naomi's gun.

_She'd better make sure that she doesn't shoot me..._

"Any other living relatives?"

"Yeah, but even my big sis is an asshole! She acted a lot like mom, whenever she had to babysit me, she never fed me, she always slapped me, and never cared for me!"

"Okay... any aunts? Uncles?"

"Well... there is Uncle Ted... So I guess I could stay there but... What if my mom and sister try to kill me too?"

"Wait... You mother killed this man?"

"Y-Yeah... That's my dad..."

"I'll drive you to your uncle's house, then I'll find out who killed your dad."

"H-How will you figure out? You a detective or somethin'?"

"I'm a forensic investigator, but yes, you can call me a detective."

"T-Thank you! What's your name?"

"Naomi, Naomi Kimishima. What's yours?"

"I'm Sherry, Sherry Jacob."

* * *

**Jeez! This felt so awesome to write. I felt like I really needed something different other than just Ace Attorney all the time! So this is my first Crossfiction... Feels so different! (Although this was all Trauma Team here...) Ace Attorney next chapter! Reviews are appreciated~!**


	2. Learning

**Number two, about a thousand words less than the last chapter, but that's cuz I was being lazy.**

* * *

Phoenix stared back at himself in the mirror. "Well... Aren't you a handsome fellow..." Phoenix began to spread his hair gel. His hair was naturally like that, but he always liked to add hair gel, made his hair feel safe. _But with Prosecutor Blackquill cutting my hair all the time..._

"Daddy! Someone's at the door for you!" Trucy yelled.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." Phoenix replied, quickly washing his hands and running over to the door. "Hello, you are at the Wright Anything Agency, how may I help you?"

"Are you Phoenix Wright?" This mystery girl said, as she brushed her long hair, that nearly reached the floor.

_That is some long hair.._. Phoenix thought, as he began to notice he was staring.

"Er... Yeah, that's me. What business would you like to consult?"

"I was wondering... If I could join you, as a fellow lawyer."

"Really? We already have three here..."

"It's alright if I can't join..."

"W-Wait! I mean... I'll be right back.." Phoenix stated, as he began to wake up Apollo and Athena.

"W-What do you want Mr. Wright..." Apollo asked sleepily, as he had his eyes closed.

"There is a girl at the front door, she said she wants to join as a fellow attorney..."

"Then let her join... Hey, where did Athena go?"

"I'm right here." Athena whispered.

"Hm...? W-What?! When did you get there?" Apollo asked,

"I've been here the entire time. Anyways, I think you should let her join. What if there was a a lot of cases? We'll need more attorneys."

"...Wow, you get a lot smarter when you're sleepy..." Apollo stated, which earned him a good jog to run away from Athena.

"Heh... Sorry about that. You can join. I'm sure you'll fit right in... But can you come by at around one o'clock?" Phoenix turned back to the clock. "I'm sure you can meet Athena and Apollo by then."

"Alright... I'll be here at one. Sharp." She said, as she turned away from Phoenix.

"W-Wait! What's your name?"

"I'm Peggy. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Take a left up here..." Sherry directed, Naomi followed.

"Is that his house up there?"

"Yeah, you can just drop me off..."

"Wait. I'd like to talk to your uncle."

"Why? I can tell him the situation myself..."

"I don't think you can tell him the real caliber of the situation..."

"Alright, fine, suit yourself." Sherry and Naomi stepped out of the car, and went up to the door. **Knock!**

"...C-Coming!" A man opened the door, smiling at his niece and giving Naomi a confused look. "Hi Sherry! Hi..."

"Naomi, my name is Naomi."

"Hello Naomi, where is my brother? Whenever Sherry comes by, it's usually with my bro."

"Um... That's the thing I would like to talk to you about. He's... Dead."

"Oh... I see... Wait... What?!"

"I'm sorry. I will try to find out who his killer is."

"Are... You sure it isn't his wife?"

_Another mention of the mother... Just who is this woman? _Naomi thought, as she asked Ted about her name.

"Oh, her name is Medda."

"I see... I guess it all comes down to this... I'll find out who killed your brother, and your father, Sherry."

"T-Thank you... Naomi."

* * *

"...Haha! Jeez... That was awesome-"

"Little Guy?"

"Agh! Y-You could have gave me a little warning..."

"Your fault. Anyways, did you send the interrogations over to me?"

"Er... Yeah, it should be there.."

"Good. I need to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Can you look into the victim's wife? Her name is Medda."

"Alright, just give me a minute... Ah! She was arrested for shoplifting..."

_If she was in our database, but if the fingerprints on the murder weapon wasn't her's... Well, I shouldn't come to a conclusion without real evidence..._

"Well, can you interrogate his wife?"

"Yeah, I'll start prepping."

_Good, now, let's listen to the recordings..._

**RECORDING START**

**GARRY LOUA**

1: See somebody?

2: Well, I saw his brother quickly go in and back out.

3: When he came in, it looked like he was holding a wad of something.

4: When he came out, he was holding a thing that looked like an old game cartridge...

_I see... Nothing to bad, just a little odd... The other recording, right._

**RECORDING START**

**CRYSTAL GELL**

1: Tch, am I a suspect?

2: I'm not?

3: Fine, I'll cooperate.

4: How was Kenny when he was alive?

5: Well, he and I were happy together.

6: But he cheated with me...

7: He kept saying it was wrong place, wrong time.

8: I didn't believe him. He kept insisting that the girl jumped him.

9: The girl? Oh, her name was Medda.

_Wrong time, wrong place? I know that feeling... It seems that our victim might have made some mistakes, but I don't think of her as a suspect, but I can't rule that possibility..._

* * *

"D-Dr. Kimishima!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Little Guy?"

"Garry Loua! He's escaped!"

"W-What?! This is incredibly incriminating!"

"Exactly! The other guys are trying to get him! The higher ups told me to keep investigating with you."

"Ah, I see... Well, did you interrogate Medda?"

"Well... I have some news..."

"Well? Spit it out."

"Medda is in L.A."


	3. Medusa

"Objection! ...How was that?" Peggy asked, looking at the trio at the other side of the courtroom.

"That was great!" Athena exclaimed.

"Meh, I thought it could be louder..." Apollo states,

"You want louder? I'll give you louder. Objection!"

"There, that's perfect."

"Ha! So... You think I could beat your so called 'chords of steel'?"

"Well... Nope. Not at all."

"Oh yeah? Okay then, ahem. Objection!"

"...Seems like I have quite the competition..."

"C'mon guys, this courtroom is going to be set up for a trial soon..." Phoenix pointed out.

"Oh yeah, for the case Apollo is in?" Athena asked.

"W-Wait! Can I be your assist?" Peggy asked.

"...Sure, I mean, yeah." Apollo answered.

"Alright! How much do you know about the case...?"

"...Well, the murder weapon was supposedly this knife...! ..."

"Apollo?"

"We'd better get to the lobby. We should be more private there..." Apollo quickly whispered as he grabbed Peggy by her wrist and pulled her in the court lobby.

* * *

"What's wrong Apollo?"

"Sorry, I saw something suspicious..."

"What was it?"

"Er... Nothing. I just got suspicious. That's all." _Is this really happening again...? No, I told myself this wouldn't happen again. It has to be a coincidence... _Apollo thought, as he went through all the evidence he had gathered.

* * *

"Court is in session for the trial of Katch Klutz. Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked.

"We're ready, Your Honor." Apollo answered, as he looked towards Peggy. _We don't have much, but I think we'll pull through... And maybe I could teach Peggy here a few tricks..._

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"Prosecution has been ready. You just took to long to ask me." The woman on the other side of the courtroom attacked. She look to be around her early forties, had dark-with-faded-gray hair, wore a purple and black scarf and a sweater jacket the color of blood red.

"Hm...? Who are you?" The Judge asked the woman.

"Me...? Just call me... Medusa, because this trial will go so fast, that you'll be petrified by my skill." She raised her ego just the little bit more.

_Typical egotistical Prosecutor... Tch... _Apollo thought, as he looked at Medusa's scarf. And back to Peggy. And back to Medusa. _They both have the same scarf..._ "Hey, Peggy?"

"I saw her at the same store I shop at." Peggy quickly answered, "And don't call me Peggy."

"...What am I supposed to call you?"

"...Call me Mal."

"Does that have some sort of sentimental meaning?"

"The name of my friend. She died a year ago."

"I see... I'm sorry."

"Ahem! If we could get back to the trial. Judge, you were going to ask me about my opening statement, correct?" Medusa asked.

"Ah, yes, of course."

"Alright, the suspect, Katch Klutz, was seen walking into convenience store, grabbed the victim, Arill Klutz, and knocked her out. He proceeded to kidnap her, take her to his house and kill her."

_That was... Darker than usual..._ Apollo thought as he received a copy of the autopsy report. _Cause of death... stab in the shape of a circle...? It was located on the chest. The knife was still in the body. She also had bruise marks all over her body..._

"Now, I would like to call the defendant to the stand." Medusa announced.

"W-What? I didn't do anything!" Katch exclaimed.

"Name and occupation."

"K-Katch Klutz... I work at that convenience store you were talking about..." He said, as he got out a sign with the arrow on it. It says, "C'mon! Buy something! We got everything you need!"

_Sign spinner...? I always wanted to meet one of those... _ Apollo thought, as he watched Medusa, ready for anything she was going to throw at him.

"I'd like you to testify about the day of the murder."

"R-Right..."

_Witness Testimony: Day of the Crime_

_I was outside the store..._

_I wanted to show off my skills to this girl I liked._

_People walked in and out of the store, so one suspicious walked in..._

_When I walked back in, I saw my sister..._

_She was gone, her shirt was covered with blood._

_And she had a big bruise mark over her forehead._

_I didn't kill her! What would even be my motive?!_

"Mr. Klutz has a good point. Medusa, does he have a motive?" The Judge asked.

"Yes, we have thought of one. His sibling and him are orphans, but the sister got to see their parents, so out of jealousy, he killed her sister."

_That's crazy! But, I can't object, I don't have any evidence... _Apollo thought, as he looked towards Mal.

"Hey Peggy- Ugh!"

"Don't call me that." Mal threw her brush at Apollo, luckily, she had another one.

"Okay... Why are you brushing your hair?"

"It helps me think."

"Mr. Justice, you may start your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your honor."

_Cross-Examination: Day of the Crime_

_I was outside the store..._

_I wanted to show off my skills to this girl I liked._

"Hold it! What kind of skills are you talking?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, I flip, twist, and spin signs to get the attention of oncoming cars." Katch answered, as he started spinning the sign.

"Okay. Did you see anybody suspicious?" Apollo asked.

_People walked in and out of the store, so no one suspicious walked in..._

_When I walked back in, I saw my sister..._

_She was gone... her shirt was covered with blood._

_And she had a big bruise mark over her forehead._

"Objection! Katch, there was only one bruise mark?" Apollo asked a lead-in question.

"Yeah, it was big, and over her forehead..." Katch answered, as he threw his sign up in the air.

"Only one? I find that hard to believe..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"In the autopsy report, it says that there were bruise marks all over her body!"

"Wha- Youch!" The sign fell on Katch's head.

"What I find odd is how you wouldn't notice that." Apollo explained.

"Well witness? Do you have an explanation for this?" The Judge asked.

"What...? How could I have not seen it...? No, I don't."

"And?" Medusa asked, the question pointing towards Apollo. "Does it matter whether or not he saw the bruises?"

"...!"

"Apollo, she has a good point, what does it matter? It still doesn't change the prosecution's case." Mal explained.

"I know..." _What does him not seeing the bruises mean? _"Wait... Medusa, you said that the suspect kidnapped the victim, brought her to his house, and killed her. This may have something to do with Mr. Klutz not seeing the bruises."

"What do you mean?" Medusa asked.

"If Mr. Klutz only saw the bruise on the victim's forehead... That means that the other bruises came later!"

"Then where did the other bruises come from?"

"...The real killer!"

"Objection! That makes no sense!" Medusa objected.

"Objection! The victim wasn't dead by then! She was only knocked out! Like you said!"

"You have no proof!"

"Argh! Then have the defendant testify on it!"

"I will!" Medusa ordered the defendant to talk about the victim's status when he walked in.

_Heh, I tricked her..._ Apollo thought, as he watched Katch.

_Witness Testimony: Status of the Victim_

_When I walked in..._

_I saw my sister, slumped over the counter..._

_Blood was on the back of her shirt..._

_Her head was facing me, so I could see the bruise on her forehead..._

"Hah! Cross-examine that!"

"Okay, I will."

_Cross-Examination: Status of the Victim_

_When I walked in..._

_I saw my sister, slumped over the counter..._

_Blood was on the back of her shirt..._

"Objection! On the back of the shirt?"

"Yeah, why?" He said as he threw the sign up again.

"Again, in the autopsy report, it says that the wound that killed her was on her chest."

"...What?! Ow!" The sign fell on him again.

"I'm starting to question whether you actually saw the seen or not-"

"Objection! He saw the seen! We have proof!"

"Really? ...S-Show us!" _Darn... Didn't expect that._

"We obtained the video tape on the camera in the store."

"Bailiff! Can you get the TV?" The Judge asked.

"Yes sir!" He yelled, as he carried the TV back to the court room.

"Bailiff...? Where is the Tape recorder?"

"What are talking about sir?!"

"We need that to review the recording!"

"But sir! You only told me to get the TV!"

"...Get the tape recorder."

"Sir, yes sir!"

The video showed the defendant walking into the store, running to his sister, who was described exactly how Katch described it as. "Sis?! No! C'mon! Wake up! No!" Then, the girl that Katch was talking about entered the room. "K-Katch? A-Arill? Is she... Dead?!" The video cuts there.

_Well, it wasn't too bad. At least it didn't show Katch kill his sister..._

"Apollo."

"Hm...? What?"

"Take another look at the video. Don't you see anything wrong?"

"What?" _What is she talking about... Oh! _"Hold it! There is something wrong in the video!"

"Hah! I doubt it!"

"Mr. Justice, what are you talking about?"

"Hm..." _Where was it? Oh yeah!_ "Look at the body. See anything wrong with it?"

"No. What are you talking about? I think this deserves a penalty-"

"Hold it! You said there was nothing wrong about the body, correct?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"That's the oddity about. The body is slumped over, but in the autopsy report, it is said that the knife was still in the body. Can you tell me how the knife could still be in the chest?!" Apollo pointed out.

"W-What?!" A wind started blowing Medusa's scarf. "B-But! That's impossible!"

"Mr. Justice, how do you explain this contradiction?"

_...My client didn't kill his sister, someone else did, but he still has a crime to atone for. _Apollo thought, as he opened his mouth...

"Shut your face!" Medusa yelled, as she threw a chocolate cookie into his mouth.

"Ack! Ch-Choking... H-Help!" Mal quickly threw her brush at his stomach making him spit out the cookie.

"Medusa... Never. Do. That. Again."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Whatever... Getting back on track... I plea not guilty, but that doesn't mean my client didn't do something illegal."

"Mr. Justice, what do you mean?"

"Your honor, this recording is a play! The defendant and the witness acted this scene out- Argh!"

"Stop talking!" Medusa yelled as she kept throwing cookies of different flavors.

"S-Stop... Please..." Just then, Mal used her brush like a sword to deflect the cookies, like a samurai blocking objects thrown at her.

"Thanks, Mal."

"No problem."

"So, 'Justice.' You say that the defendant and and the witness acted this scene out? Hah! I doubt that! Do you have any proof to confirm your theory?"

_Dang it. I knew she would use this excuse..._

"Apollo, you don't have any evidence. You have to give it up for now."

"You're right..."

"Now that we are done with that useless time waste, I'd like to prep my next witness. May I have a recess?"

"Yes, right. Any objections?"

"..."

"Alright. I will give you a 20 minute recess. Court is adjourned!"

_I need to ask Katch a few things. If everything works out... This should be finished today. I can already guess who the witness is..._


End file.
